


i think i was blind before i met you by incode

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bathtubs, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Clothing Kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Intercrural Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Strip Tease, Teasing, a little bit of character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of i think i was blind before i met you by incodeSummary: Victor has a thing for every new bit of Yuuri he sees.(It’s odd, when he thinks about it, how awkward he has historically been in everyday life in contrast with the way stepping onto the ice feels like fitting into a disguise, an alternate persona where he’s confident, alluring, captivating. Yuuri used to feel so invisible; Victor has made him blossom into someone present.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i think i was blind before i met you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8725819) by [incode](https://archiveofourown.org/users/incode/pseuds/incode). 



**Title** : i think i was blind before i met you  
**Author** : incode  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Yuri on Ice  
**Character** : Victor/Yuuri  
**Rating** : Explicit  
**Warnings** : none  
**Summary** : Victor has a thing for every new bit of Yuuri he sees.  
(It’s odd, when he thinks about it, how awkward he has historically been in everyday life in contrast with the way stepping onto the ice feels like fitting into a disguise, an alternate persona where he’s confident, alluring, captivating. Yuuri used to feel so invisible; Victor has made him blossom into someone present.)  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8725819)  
**Length** 0:31:32  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2016/i%20think%20i%20was%20blind%20before%20i%20met%20you%20by%20incode.mp3)


End file.
